


Elevador

by AmoBlacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red/Lizzie, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoBlacklist/pseuds/AmoBlacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red e Lizzie ficam presos no elevador enquanto tentam obter mais informações sobre o próximo alvo da Lista Negra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevador

Ela sabia que pelo passado deles, sua vida estaria ligada a de Red para sempre e isso foi um fato que ela foi obrigada a aceitar. Depois de Berlim, ela sabia que os inimigos de Red seriam os dela também, por isso, eles sempre precisariam trabalhar juntos para um proteger o outro.  
Embora ela achasse que ele era um monstro em algumas de suas atitudes, ela sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la e ela não podia negar que gostava dessa devoção que ele tinha por ela. Red não gostava de ninguém , só dela e isso enchia seu ego, mas isso era uma coisa que ela jamais iria admitir para outra pessoa.  
Quando ela chega ao estacionamento do Post Office após o almoço, Red está esperando por ela.  
\- Bom tarde Lizzie – ele a cumprimenta alegremente.  
\- Bom tarde Red – ela responde descontraída.  
\- Já falei com Cooper, precisamos ir ao escritório de advocacia encontrar John Adams, minha fonte me informou que ele trabalhou para nosso próximo alvo da Lista Negra. Precisamos verificar o que ele sabe – Red fala abrindo a porta do carro para ela.  
Rapidamente eles chegam ao prédio no centro e quando entram no elevador, Red aperta o botão do andar 46. O elevador fecha as portas e começa a subir suavemente até que quando chega ao andar 27, ele dá um solavanco e para.  
\- O meu Deus, estamos presos – ela fala surpresa.  
\- Calma Lizzie, esses elevadores são seguros e ele logo volta a funcionar – Red fala apertando o botão de emergência.  
\- Será que isso acontece com frequência? – ela pergunta nervosa.  
\- Só quando os astros preveem – Red fala brincando.  
Ele sabe que ela está nervosa, pois ela tem claustrofobia e odeia lugares fechados.   
Lizzie senta no chão do elevador e tira o jornal da bolsa.  
\- Já que temos que esperar, vou ler as noticias – ela fala abrindo o jornal.  
Ela fica folhando distraidamente as páginas até que ela chega na seção do horóscopo.  
\- Vamos ver o que os astros preveem para nós hoje – ela fala divertida.  
\- Touro, meu signo – ela fala lendo em voz alta a previsão.  
\- Lua cheia, auge do atual ciclo que está relacionado a um novo ciclo em sua vida.   
Red fica encostado na parede olhando divertido enquanto ela continua a ler o horóscopo.  
\- O momento pede equilíbrio entre a atenção às suas próprias necessidades e as dos relacionamentos. A união traz responsabilidades, compromissos, aprofundamento, amadurecimento.  
\- Acho que eles acertaram em cheio sobre a união, é isso que precisamos para trabalharmos juntos – ele fala com um sorriso divertido.  
\- Vamos ver o seu signo agora. Se não me engano é aquário – ela fala enquanto procura o signo.  
\- Aqui está – ela fala e começa a ler - Momento de buscar o equilíbrio entre as questões profissionais e emocionais. Compreenda que a verdadeira realização envolve afeto, sentimento e não apenas carreira e dinheiro.  
– É isso que eu acho que falta em você - ela fala rindo.  
\- Questões amorosas chegam ao auge agora. Acontecimentos transformadores!  
– Nossa de quem será que eles estão falando, alguém que eu conheço Red? – ela pergunta em tom de brincadeira.  
\- Isso você tem que perguntar aos astros, se é que você já não sabe a resposta – ele responde de maneira enigmática.  
Lizzie fica sem jeito e procura mudar a conversa.  
\- Quanto tempo estamos presos aqui? – ela pergunta a ele.  
\- Em torno de 20 minutos – ele responde olhando no relógio.  
\- Nossa, parece que fazem 20 horas – ela fala contrariada.  
Lizzie levanta e aperta novamente o botão de emergência, enquanto olha para ele aflita.  
\- Calma Lizzie, estou aqui e não vou deixar nada acontecer com você – ele fala de maneira protetora chegando perto dela.  
\- Se o elevador cair, nós dois iremos morrer – ela fala de forma dramática.  
Red acaba rindo pela forma exagerada dela falar, deixando-a irritada.  
\- Não vejo graça nessa situação – ela fala brava.  
\- Estamos aqui presos e você acha divertido.  
\- Acho sempre divertido estar com você, não importa o lugar – ele fala brincando.   
\- Pode confiar em mim, vou protegê-la – ele fala abraçando-a de forma protetor.  
O elevador da outro solavanco e sobe parando no andar 29, jogando os dois contra a parede. Em seguida ele desce rapidamente até o andar 21 abrindo as portas como se estivesse funcionando sem problema algum. Com a descida brusca os dois acabam caindo no chão e quando Lizzie se da conta, ela está deitada em cima de Red que a abraça firmemente. Vendo que ela não estava bem pela descida brusca, ele a carrega para fora do elevador e a coloca sentada em uma cadeira.  
\- Você está bem Lizzie? – ele pergunta preocupado ao vê-la virando os olhos.  
\- Estou tonta e com náuseas – ela responde sentindo-se horrível.  
\- Dói em algum lugar?  
\- Acho que bati a cabeça – ela fala passando a mão na testa.  
Red olha o local onde ela colocou a mão e vê uma mancha vermelha.  
\- Acho que você vai ficar com um calo roxo na testa, mas acho que não foi nada muito sério – ele fala analisando o local da batida.  
Aos poucos ela começa a se sentir melhor e seu rosto começa a ficar corado.  
\- Acho que Adams pode esperar, vou leva-la para casa Lizzie, acho que com a batida é melhor você descansar – ele fala amorosamente para ela.  
Ela aceita sem protestar, já começando a sentir dor de cabeça.  
\- Pelo elevador não – ela protesta vendo Red apertar o botão.  
\- Você não está bem para descer 20 andares – ele protesta.  
\- Não importa, vou descer sozinha se você não quiser vir comigo – ela fala dirigindo-se para as escadas.  
Red a segue sem reclamar sabendo que ela era teimosa e imprevisível como sempre. Eles descem as escadas lentamente e depois de 10 minutos chegam até o carro.  
\- Vamos levar Lizzie para casa – ele fala para Dembe que olha curioso para ele.  
\- Ficamos presos no elevador e Elizabeth bateu a cabeça – ele responde a pergunta silenciosa de Dembe.  
Quando chegam na casa dela, Red abriu a porta e a ajudou a se acomodar no sofá.  
\- Preciso tomar algo para a dor de cabeça – ela resmunga aborrecida.  
Red vai até a cozinha e pega o remédio e da para ela tomar  
\- Você vai ficar bem Lizzie? – ele pergunta preocupado.  
\- Pode ir Red, é só uma dor de cabeça, logo vai passar – ela tenta tranquiliza-lo.  
\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só ligar, tenho que resolver algumas coisas, mas mais tarde volto para vê-la e trago o jantar.  
Red olha carinhosamente para ela e deposita um suave beijo em sua testa antes de sair.  
Lizzie fica deitada no sofá até a dor passar e depois ela resolve se deitar na cama, onde acaba adormecendo. Ela acorda com Red parado ao lado de sua cama olhando-a enquanto dormia.  
\- Boa noite dorminhoca – ele fala saudando-a.  
\- Boa noite Red, que horas são? – ela pergunta ainda sonolenta.  
\- Agora são 19:30 hs, como você está?   
\- Estou melhor, a dor de cabeça passou – ela fala mais animada.  
\- Ótimo, espero você na cozinha com o nosso jantar – ele sorri para ela enquanto fecha a porta do quarto.  
Ela vai para o banheiro se arrumar e logo desce para encontrar Red colocando o jantar na mesa.  
\- O cheiro está ótimo, depois do que aconteceu no elevador eu estou com fome – ela fala animada.  
\- Que bom você precisa se alimentar melhor.  
Eles jantam mantendo uma conversa agradável, cada qual evitando assuntos que pudessem quebrar a harmonia do momento. Após o jantar ele a manda descansar no sofá, enquanto lava a louça. Red faz café e leva uma xícara para ela.  
\- Desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada - ela fala brincando.  
\- No que depender de mim, farei todo o possível para isso acontecer – ele fala de forma sedutora.  
Lizzie desvia sua atenção para o café, mas intimamente se sentindo atraia por ele. Já fazia algum tempo que ela havia percebido que ele estava querendo levar a relação deles para algo mais íntimo. Red não perdia uma oportunidade de estar com ela, de elogiá-la, tocá-la e ela sabia que seus esforços estavam surtindo efeito. Ela gostava de estar com ele e sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, pois era um homem extremamente sexy e cativante. Red também sabia que ela estava atraída e gostava dele, porém achava que ela era muito teimosa em admitir isso. Por isso, ele sabia que teria que partir dele a iniciativa de fazê-la admitir como se sentia, pois Liz estava muito fechada para outro relacionamento, depois do que havia acontecido com Tom. Ele era paciente, mas tinha que admitir que seu desejo por ela estava dificultando suas ações.  
Red senta no sofá ao lado dela e pega a mão dela acariciando sua cicatriz.  
\- Estou começando a ficar cansado dessa vida de cigano, quero tirar do meu caminho todos aqueles que ameaçam minha vida e meus negócios e, depois disso, quero voltar a ter uma vida normal com uma casa, um cachorro e uma família – ele fala de maneira séria.  
Lizzie não fala nada, apenas olha para ele esperando que continue.  
\- Estou pensando nessa aposentadoria já à algum tempo e, por isso, me entreguei ao FBI para conseguir por em prática meu plano – ele fala olhando fixamente em seus olhos.  
\- Já imaginava que você havia se entregado para usar o FBI para caçar seus inimigos, não achei que isso se tratasse de uma aposentadoria - ela fala surpresa.  
\- Tenho dinheiro suficiente para nunca mais me preocupar com isso enquanto for vivo, mas não quero mais fugir. Para isso preciso eliminar primeiro aqueles que ameaçam minha vida, para depois pensar em me estabelecer em definitivo em algum lugar. Sei que vai levar ainda algum tempo, mas sei que isso vai acontecer, pois sempre consigo o que eu quero Lizzie – ele fala para ela sem esconder o duplo sentido em suas palavras.  
\- Quando eu lhe disse que você seria a minha segunda chance, isso era verdade – ele fala olhando em seus olhos, Red estava deixando claro para ela que a queria em sua vida como uma família e ela ficou feliz, pois isso significava que ele não queria apenas uma relação casual.  
\- Fico feliz que você queria isso, pois deve ser difícil levar a vida que você leva hoje – ela fala de forma compreensiva.  
\- Estou ficando velho Lizzie, quero uma vida tranquila ao lado de quem eu amo e acho que isso você já sabe – ele fala encarando seus olhos.  
\- Eu sempre soube que você tinha sentimentos de afeto por mim, mas achei que fosse por causa de Sam. Nunca imaginei que você quisesse casar comigo – ela fala com sinceridade.  
\- Existe algum problema, você me acha muito velho? - Red pergunta preocupado.  
\- Não, de forma alguma acho você velho. Já faz tempo que me sinto atraía por você e me dei conta de que estava apaixonada depois que eliminamos Berlim. Mas você sempre foi tão respeitoso comigo, que nunca tive coragem de falar nada – ela falando passando a mão em seu rosto.  
\- Na verdade sempre admirei você, sua força de vontade e sua determinação. Confesso que não esperava me apaixonar, até porque sou mais velho e pela vida que levo. Mas não conseguimos mandar em nossos sentimentos, fomos pegos pelo destino mais uma vez e agora ele quer nos unir de maneira diferente – Red fala com sinceridade.  
\- Então acho que não devemos lutar contra ele – ela fala beijando seus lábios.  
Lizzie captura os lábios de Red que corresponde em um beijo tão longo e profundo, que nem percebem quando Dembe entra na sala.  
\- Desculpe interromper Raymond, mas se você quiser chegar no horário amanhã para seu encontro em Paris, precisamos pegar o avião em 1 hora – ele fala constrangido.  
\- Eu não sabia que você iria viajar para Paris – ela fala surpresa.  
\- Desculpe Lizzie, eu ia lhe falar, mas como nossa conversa tomou outro caminho, acabei esquecendo – ele fala se justificando.  
\- Mas sábado estarei de volta, então irei leva-la para jantar e poderemos recomeçar de onde paramos agora – Red fala sensualmente.  
Red deposita um rápido beijo em seus lábios.  
\- Até sábado Lizzie, te ligo quando chegar à Paris. Te amo – ele sussurra em seu ouvido e sai rapidamente pela porta da frente.  
Lizzie fica surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele a amava e queria uma vida em comum com ela. Depois de Tom, ela só se sentia segura com Red, pois ele não mentia para ela e ela sabia que podia confiar nele. Ela iria se entregar a esse amor, afinal não tinha mais nada a perder e não queria mais lutar contra o destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história. Aceito sugestões e quero saber a opinião de vocês.


End file.
